Bloody Journal
by Tiffy
Summary: One of the turks has fallen victim to a horrible accident leaving her defenseless and alone. Now only our hero can save her...
1. Chapter 1: Reflections of Confusion

Bloody Journal

Bloody Journal

By: ~*Tiffy*~

Chapter 1: Reflections of Confusion 

The middle-aged girl awoke to find herself in a mud puddle and her entire body drenched from her blood and pouring rain.Her short blonde hair fell in front of her face as she tried to raise herself out of the gutter that was built in the small alleyway.Her muscles strained against the weight, but she still managed to sit herself up on her knees. 

"Where…am I?" she asked out loud.She searched around the unfamiliar territory for a moment. Then all truth hit her.Not only did she not know where she was, but also she didn't even remember her own identity.Her past, friends, family, career, were all just a blur to her confused mind.She began to panic making her heart race.In a desperate frenzy, she searched through her torn clothes for any type of identification or hint of useful information.It took her a few moments to finally come upon a small ID case that was held in her left back pocket.

The pouring rain made all of her visibility difficult, although she was still able to make out the fine text on the ID that was next to a small picture of a blonde woman.

**Name: Elena Johara**

**Birth Date: 1978**

**Blood Type: B**

**Occupation: Turk**

** **

_I suppose that will help me a little…_she thought blankly.She flipped the card over to the other side and read SHINRA in large letters.Her mind tried to search through all her memories to try and find any recollection of her past.

**_BANG!_**The gunshot interrupted her thoughts making her look in the direction where it had come from.She heard yelling which appeared to come from a large black man with a gun that replaced his right arm.Not knowing what to do, she struggled to her feet and let her legs carry her over to the mysterious man.

A small light shined in front of her, which came from the inside of a bar.She tried to look inside of the bar but a few gunshots whizzed by her ear making her stand still in fright.

"The hell you doin' 'round here?" the large man asked between his teeth.

"I…I don't know.I…saw the name up there and thought I could find some help," she lied although it became truth when she looked up and read the name _Seventh Heaven _flashing brightly through the rain. 

"The name is familiar…I've seen it somewhere before," Elena continued to speak, hoping this man would help her.

"You'd better remember this place.That stupid Shinra faggot totally destroyed the other one when he decided to drop the plate.Now, you'd better get out of here 'for I blow your fucking head off!"

"No wait!Please!"Elena took a few steps closer to him.Barret aimed his gun directly between Elena's eyes, holding it tightly into place.

"Get away from here," Barret warned sternly.She stood frozen in place as she felt herself being consumed by loss and fear.Her mouth went dry and her eyes began to burn.

"Please…I don't know where to go.I don't even remember my own name…" she explained quietly to try and not alarm the large man.

"Don't fuck with me…"

"I'm sorry…" she was at a loss of words.She held her head low and looked down to the ground before turning away back towards the darkness.

"Yo Barret!" a younger voice called out from the bar.

"What ya want Cloud?" 

"Jus' wondering who you were talking to.I would have sworn I heard…her."

"Cloud!Tifa is gone, and it's because of this bitch and her minions!"Barret continued to aim the gun towards her. 

"But…" she turned to meet up with the man.

"Shut up!I'm tired of hearing Shinra's lies!"Barret shouted loudly in the night.

"Barret, Shinra was destroyed.And I'm more than certain it wasn't the Turks' fault that Tifa is dead…" Cloud's voice lowered as rage began to threaten his body.

"What…is Shinra?" Elena asked breaking in through the conversation.Cloud was astonished at her absurd question.He looked down at her drenched and torn uniform to find her holding her ID card close to her side.Her body bared scars and bruises that were still bleeding showing that it wasn't long ago when she was viciously attacked.

"Elena, what happened to you, and where's Reno and Rude?Shouldn't they be helping you?"Cloud took a more comforting approach towards her knowing that she had gone through some type of hell that she couldn't explain or if she could, she wouldn't want to.

"I…don't know.I don't remember anything about what you're talking about, or even if I'm supposed to remember.The only reason why I think Elena is my name is because it says so here," she showed Cloud the ID that she was holding close to her.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Cloud asked annoyed and roughly took the ID card from her side.

"You're not supposed to dumbass!" Barret bellowed.

"Barret shut up and go inside!I don't need your help with this, okay?"Cloud turned towards his companion and gave him a hard glare.

"Kuso!Fine, I'll let you handle it, but if she slips up once I'm blowing her head off," Barret growled a warning.Elena fixed her lean eyes upon him in a steady gaze and watched him enter the small bar.

"Does he always act like that?" Elena asked when Barret slammed the door behind him to show his rage.

"Nani?" Cloud asked putting his attention back on her.

"Never mind, it's not important."

"Oh, right," Cloud agreed subtly.His eyes were transfixed on her body, admiring her slender and frail frame.Although she was beautiful, what had concerned Cloud at the time were her wounds and health.Giving out a loud sigh, he shook his head with a rye smile on his face.

"Come on in and get out of the rain," he said harshly and strolled on inside of the bar.Elena tried to argue but was cut off by Cloud's back facing her.

_What have I got to lose?The five minutes of life that I remember?_ Elena thought sarcastically to herself.She let herself walk up the stairs but her walk became a limp when she reached the bar.Out of all the confusion, she hadn't even noticed the wounds that had been placed upon her.On her left leg was a cut that ran up her shin almost disabling her to walk completely. Her arm quickly found the side of the doorframe to prop herself up.

Cloud had already weaved his way through all the tables and chairs to the other side of the bar.The lights were bright and cheery compared to most of the other bars in Costa del Sol.It was said that it was the overly happy atmosphere that attracted most of the people, although to Cloud, he just believed that it was out of sympathy and for the delicious recipes that Tifa had passed on.

"You can figure everything out for yourself.Your room is upstairs and the first one on the left.If you need anything, I'll be downstairs," Cloud instructed before entering a door that must have led to the downstairs.

"He has always been acting like that recently," a gentle voice commented from the counter of the bar.Elena's eyes whisked over to where the voice had come from to see a woman around her age washing some glass cups that had previously been used.The woman's hair was platinum and it was tied up in a ponytail that separated in three braids.Her body was well figured and slender with a much larger bust than what a normal woman would have.

"Who are you?" Elena asked curiously.

"I'm the bar hostess here, and they call me Mel.My real name is Melanie, but nobody took to that.God, you look like you've been to hell and back.Come on, let's clean you up a little bit," Mel said enthusiastically.She looked down at Elena and her eyes were cheery and full of love just as her spirit was.

"So where d'ya come from?" Mel asked while she continued to look her over.

"I…don't remember," Elena confessed with confusion.

"You don't remember?Jeeze, I have no idea where Cloud picks people like you up, but I guess it's his choice.Follow me back here and we can get ya cleaned up."

***

Elena glanced at herself one last time in the mirror for a closer inspection.She wore a small leather skirt with a smaller white tank top, although the top was rather stretched, she seemed to fit into the outfit nicely.Mel nodded in agreement as she looked at her through the mirror.

"It's actually real early right now and the rain has finally stopped.Costa del Sol is a great place to get a tan, or anything else for that matter!" Mel laughed at her joke to try and lighten up the mood.Elena opened her mouth to let out a small giggle.

"Well, I have got to go open the bar.Maybe I can drag Cloud out of his sanctuary sometime to show you around."

"Thank you.You've been very kind," Elena thanked quietly. 

"Don't mention it.Just don't go and get yourself hurt again, all right?"Elena nodded her head in agreement and watched her new friend walk out of the room.Of all the kindness the woman showed her, she still felt lost and confused.A small bed lied beside her with white sheets and a white comforter that was decorated with splashes of light blue.From the time that she had spent in the room, she hadn't noticed the small notebook that was sitting on the comforter.

_Wonder if this was hers,_ Elena thought as she picked it up from the bed.A small note was taped to the front of it that read: 

_I've realized that you've had a real tough time so I decided to give you this.It's not much, but at least if you happen to lose everything again, you'll always have this to refer to._

_Mel_

_ _

A small smile slipped onto Elena's lips as she took a careful look on the small notebook.It was leather bound with silver trimming the edges of the pages and paintings of dragons across the cover and back.A silver pen was also attached to it that had matched.Without hesitation, Elena began to write away in her journal.

_I've never kept a journal before, so I have no idea if I'm supposed to start with Dear journal or some other what not.Anyways, I'm so confused.I don't understand anything that is happening around me.A few memories are beginning to become evident, but nothing that I can put together.I feel lost.Nobody believes me or trusts me.I suppose the only thing I can say is, help me._

_ _

_ _

_ _

Author's Note:Okay, I finished the first chapter to my story!Woo hoo!Anyways, I'll try to finish the rest of it up as soon as I get around to it.Well, there is actually a lot left to it, but that's besides the point.I hope you enjoyed this and I would like input on this because it kind of goes completely off of my weirdness charts!*Thinks back to the other stories she wrote*Well, almost…


	2. Chapter 2: Only Time

Date: Sometime in April, I haven't figured the date yet

Date:Sometime in April, I haven't figured the date yet 

_ _

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been a week since I have completely lost my memory.The woman that goes by the name Mel has showed me around Costa del Sol very well and I can almost call this place home.The man that goes by the name Cloud has still been very to himself and he says that he doesn't want to discuss anything until he is certain I can't remember on my own.He says he doesn't want me to "turn on him."I suppose I can give him credit about that, but it still worries me that he is sulking around the bar.I guess only time can tell._

_ _

_ _

Chapter 2: Only Time

Cloud sat on the old sofa in the den, mindlessly watching the flames eat the wood in the fireplace that held the fire captive.This was the only place where he found comfort and security any more.His whole world fell apart the day when he had to say good-bye to his love.Not only did it destroy him, but also it left him scared, alone, and broken.He had been afraid to love ever since then for he may lose it again, and be left in a world of emptiness.

_Why is the world so cruel?_ Cloud questioned himself as he continuously stared into the sparking flames.His hands began to sweat and he clutched them within themselves cracking his knuckles.

_Cloud, why can't you just tell me about my past?I feel so lost; my whole world has fallen apart,_ Elena thought as she quietly and carefully placed her feet on the stairs to insure that she made no sound as she descended._Why is the world so cruel?_

_ _

After reaching the bottom of the steps, Elena placed her eyes upon the almost lifeless form sitting on the couch.Cloud was sure that he heard her enter the room, but his own instincts had been failing him making him ignore whatever had intruded on him.Elena continued to look at him with worried and confused eyes, hoping that he would notice her sometime.

Fear began to run through her body as thoughts of men with knives and guns began to enter her head.The man's empty eyes of hatred and lust to pain people shot through her memory.Her mind came back to the real world forbidding her to take any more of those memories into her grasp.

She hadn't noticed the small gasp she had let out and had caught Cloud's attention.He sat backwards on the couch observing every move that she was making.

"What are you doing down here?" Cloud asked harshly.

"I…I needed to talk to you," Elena stuttered, frightened from the tone of his voice.

"About what?"Cloud turned away from her and made himself more comfortable on the couch so he could gaze into the heart of the fire.

"I want to know more about myself.I'm not going to wait around for you to decide it for me because I would like to get on with my life, unlike you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cloud darted his eyes back towards her, obviously offended.

"Look, I don't know what went on with you and that Tifa girl," Elena began to talk while walking around to the couch to sit next to him."But you have obviously let that take your life away.I've only been here for a week, I have no clue about you, and I can still tell that you're shattered and broken."

Cloud's expression was hard and he refused to look at Elena, mostly because she had hit his weak spot.Nobody ever talked about him or Tifa like that nor did anybody seem to care, although the only reason why Elena was speaking of her was to find out the truth about her past.Cloud continued to stare into the depths of the fire hoping to find an answer for himself.

"Cloud, don't ignore me.You can't even imagine how scared I am rig-"

"Don't even start talking to me about scared!" Cloud stood up abruptly to finish his brief speech."I have lost the one thing in my life that has made my life worth living.You know, I wish I could forget about it all.Right now the truth is too much for you to handle."

"Wish you could forget it?Why on Earth would you want to do something like that?I would give anything to know who I am, and where I come from.You don't know what you're talking about.It's so scary waking up in the middle of nowhere and realizing that there isn't anything there for you.No past, no future, no present."Elena looked up and tried to search for any type of expression to form on Cloud's face.

"Elena, you didn't have to watch the person that you love most in the world die in your arms because you couldn't do anything to help her.I felt so helpless and weak then because I knew that no power in the world could save her.It also happened to a dear friend of mine once before, but it was different with Tifa."

"So she had died," Elena said almost in a whisper.She held her head lower and took her eyes of Cloud and focused on the ground to avoid the pain across Cloud's face.He stayed silent for a few moments and walked over to the fireplace where he placed his hand on the mantel to lean his body weight on.

"Yes, she did.I think it was about two years ago, but I have never bothered to keep track.Anyways…"

Cloud slumped on the bar seat like he had done so for the past few weeks.It was the same routine for him everyday, get up, find some day job, go to Tifa's bar, and finally go to bed.He still hadn't the gull enough to confess his true feelings towards her, but he was slowly working up his composure.

_ _

_"Hey Cloud," the cheery voice greeted him like it had done so many times before.Cloud smiled towards her and gave a small wave with his massive hand.A shot glass sat before him full to the brim of some kind of alcoholic beverage that he didn't even remember what it was not saying that he even cared._

_ _

_"Being the strong silent type today?" Tifa asked as she walked over to him while drying a glass.She set the glass down in front of him, hard enough to make noise, but soft enough to not break the glass._

_ _

_"What's on your mind?" Tifa questioned him trying to start a conversation. _

_ _

_"Uh…nothing.Just sitting here like usual," Cloud stammered but quickly regained his cool attitude that the whole world knew._

_ _

_"That's the thing.You've been coming to my bar every night for the past two months now.It's just strange to see Cloud Strife sitting around getting drunk instead of risking his neck for a little pocket money."_

_ _

_"Oh, I'm still doing that.Just not as often," Cloud replied to lighten up the mood.Tifa laughed in her normal cheery tone that could brighten up anybody's day.The two soon ended up in a long conversation starting from the day they had to the strange people they have met and even the strange and mysterious colors of the sunset that seems to lure in and calm the soul._

_ _

_The small clock in the bar struck two when Cloud finally realized what time it had come to be.He said his good nights and took her hand and gave it a soft kiss on the back before getting out of his seat.He continued his way over to the door when he felt a sharp pain stab through his side.A horrified scream filled the room as Cloud grasped onto his side to try and ease the pain and stop the blood._

_ _

_"Tifa!" he cried out and turned back towards the bar table.Blood covered the counter and a knife was left, stained with the same blood that covered the counter.He stumbled over to the counter and found Tifa laying on the floor with her hand cover her chest area to try and hide the wounds that were too visible for any being to hide._

_ _

_"God Tifa," Cloud exclaimed and jumped over to the side of the counter where she was laying.He knelt down to her and propped her head up to help her breathing._

_ _

_"Cloud…" she spat out between her involuntary coughs._

_ _

_"Tifa, you can't leave me now.I need you, so badly," Cloud confessed not even noticing the tears that began to streak down his face._

_ _

_"Please don't cry…I…don't want you to be sad.I…can see Aeris again…" Tifa cringed in pain, although her life was slowly slipping away, she wished that it wouldn't hold on so she could end her misery._

_ _

_"No…I can't let you go Tifa.I love you."Cloud's words brought tears to Tifa's eyes.All her life she had been waiting for those words, and she hated to hear them now when she wasn't going to ever see him again._

_ _

_"Cloud, I love you…so much…but…you're…going to have to…let go," her dying words were soft and almost breathless.Her rising chest slowed down to a stop when her soul slipped away from her body, leaving the world forever.Cloud was at a loss of words.Her body hung limp in his arms, leaving him to face the cruel world alone._

_ _

_"Why…why?" Cloud continued to ask himself as he rocked back in forth holding Tifa closer to him than he had ever before.His voice became raspy and broken as his heart and soul poured out of his tears and out of his body.For the first time in his life, he felt scared, lost, and alone._

_ _

"It's strange.You're the first person that I've been able to talk about that with," Cloud said quietly, still looking into the flame in the fireplace that had now died down a great deal.

"I'm so sorry," Elena apologized, not knowing what else to say."I know, there are memories in life that you could live without, but at least you have some.It's one thing to have a broken heart and shattered soul, but to not know who you are; it scares the hell out of me."

Cloud shifted his gaze from the fire over to where Elena was sitting.Her cheeks were shiny and wet from crying; also her eyes were red and puffy.She had her legs squeezed tightly together with her arms wrapped around them, as if trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Give it some time, and then I will tell you.Right now, you're not emotionally capable of knowing the truth.It would scare you too much," Cloud explained calmly while still looking at her.Elena simply nodded in agreement before standing up and making her way out of the den and back up to the room where she was staying.Her journal lied on the bed stand with a small piece of paper marking the place where she had left off.The delicately crafted pen rested easily next to it, just waiting to be used.Elena didn't hesitate to begin writing away in her journal about the information that she had just received.

Date: Some time in April still, though I believe it's near the end.I will have the exact date figured out sometime.

_ _

_Dear Journal,_

__

_For some reason, Cloud is really opening up to me.He hasn't told me anything of my past yet, but he has told me about Tifa, his love that died tragically a few years ago.I hope to never have to tell a tale like that to anybody, although I have no tales to tell at this moment._

_ _

_Although I should be thinking more of myself, I still can't get my mind off Cloud.The harshness in his voice has lessened, just as his coldness.Perhaps during this new journey of mine, I can help Cloud move on with his life instead of holding on._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Author's Note:All right!Now I'm on a roll.Chapter 2 baby!Anyways, this chapter is kind of boring, but it does explain about what happened to Tifa *sob* but that's what this chapter was really for.Don't worry all you hard core Turks' fans, Reno and Rude will be making their entrance soon…mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!


End file.
